Tying the Knot
by inlovewithshizaya
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have a steady relationship for years by now. They even moved in together but for the blonde male it isn't enough. He's ready to take the next step in their relationship, marrying his beloved. But while attempting to propose to his beloved, nothing seems to work out the way he wants it to.
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

 **Tying the knot**

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya, probably the most famous couple of trouble makers residing in Ikebukuro.

They first hooked up in a relationship after graduating from high school. Who confessed to whom or asked the other out first, they never told anyone, not even their best friend Shinra knows. Their dynamic always was pretty odd. Despite being a couple they still fought on a daily basis. Their chases would always end with Simon forcing them to eat sushi together, as means for them to make up. And something along that line they did. After finishing their meal, you could always find them making out in an alley behind the Russian restaurant.

Then, one day, the black haired informant moved his base of operations towards Shinjuku, but not without leaving a parting gift for his boyfriend. Framing Shizuo and getting him arrested for crimes Shizuo hadn't committed. It left a bitter taste on the bartender's tongue, especially since he lost the one job he thought he could keep for once. When he re-met his ex-boyfriend a few years after, the chase was on again. How the two of them managed ending up in a relationship again was something no one was able to comprehend, except for a certain brown haired underground doctor and a manic yaoi fan girl. "Its love." they simply said, while being happy for the couple of doom.

After two years of being in a steady relationship, in which the chases were still apparent, the brawling puppet of Ikebukuro moved into his boyfriend's apartment. Their friends had hoped that this would finally end their chases, but it only toned them down. One should watch out for the couple running havoc on the streets at least thrice a month.

And so after nearly another six months had passed, the blonde bodyguard made a decision. For he was ready, to bring their, more or less, healthy relationship to the next step. Marriage.

But he couldn't just walk up to the smaller man and say: "Oi, how about we marry?"

No way. Orihara Izaya was a man of class and a man of class needs to be proposed too in a special way. How to accomplish this was another question. So he thought of asking Tom-san during lunch-break. On their way to Russian Sushi they met Celty who had just finished a job, so Shizuo convinced her to tag along. After all, it would be good of reading her thoughts about it too.

They sat down at a free table and Simon took their orders. Even Celty had ordered something, but asked Simon to pack it together as take out. She probably thought of giving it to Shinra later.

So while they waited for their food to arrive, Shizuo told his two friends about his struggles. What he hadn't expected was being glomped from behind before an ear splitting squeal almost shut down his ability to ever hear again. Looking behind him it was that female otaku who always hangs out with Kadota. Speaking of him, the man soon stepped into the blonde's field of vision. "Let him go, Erika." the beanie wearing male said in a calm voice, nodding towards Shizuo in a way of greeting.

"Mooh! But Shizu-chan wants to take my baby Iza-Iza's hand in marriage." said the fan girl pouting as she reluctantly let go of the bodyguard. "Your what?!" It was now Togusa who spoke which earned him a dreamily grin from Erika. "Iza-Iza is a total uke, so he's my baby." that said she turned towards Shizuo. "So? How do you plan on proposing?" Before Shizuo could even answer, Celty already held her PDA forward so the entire van-gang could read it.

 _"He's not sure how, that's why he asked me and Tanaka-san for help."_ it read. Shizuo frowned at his best friend just telling other before asking him, seems like Shinra's big mouth is rubbing off on her.

"How about proposing to him the same way Edward asked Winry to marry him and then leave for a journey to find new ways of performing alchemy?" questioned Walker while thoughtfully looking up the ceiling, his eyes lightly open in slits making his face look like a fox mask.

"Whaaat? No! Wrong, Yumachi, wrong! Iza-Iza has a god-complex so he should propose like Keiichi did towards Belldandy." Erika disagreed and so the two otaku began arguing about the best ways of proposing the anime industry had come up with up until now.

As Kadota let out a deep sigh, Togusa guided the two towards a free table were they could sit down and order something to eat.

"If you want to have something special, I may have an idea." the gang leader told his high school friend, making Shizuo perk up. "You remember that single-engine airplane that always flies tourists over the city's skyline?" Shizuo nodded at this question. "Well, the pilot is a friend of mine and we could ask her if she'd attach a banner with your proposal written on it during her next round." The dark haired male finished, while Shizuo's eyes lit up.

"I'm in. When can I talk to her?!" he asked eagerly nearly jumping out of his seat.

While Kadota made a phone call to his friend the two dept collectors got their meal and Celty would receive her order before leaving the restaurant. After a while Kadota came back to their table, sitting down on the chair he occupied not too long ago.

"She's okay with it, but she's out of town for business and will be back in two weeks. So if you still haven't proposed until then, she'll be glad to assist you." he told the bartender clothes wearing man with a smile.

Shizuo frowned for a bit. "You didn't tell her who's asking the favor?" he asked knowing that no one living in Ikebukuro would "gladly" help him out when in need. After all, he's widely known for his anger issues. His high school friend laughed.

"Yeah, she told me that you crushed her abusive boyfriend with a vending machine last year so she sees this as a way to return the favor." Kadota explained. Shizuo looked up from his plate. "I did?" he asked. He couldn't remember.

"You have my number, so just call me if you need her help." Kadota said before heading back to his friends he came here with. "I will. Thanks, Kadota." the blonde called after him.

The next thing that happened was Celty shoving her PDA back to his face. _"You said you'd like to propose on Valentines Day. That's tomorrow, so what are you going to do now?"_ he could read from the screen. Shizuo sighed. "Guess I have to come up with something else." he muttered, getting a glimpse of a big shadow looming over him. Turning his head around, he was met with Simon.

"Shizuoooh! Good ears, me. I hear your worries. Best way to propose by eating sushi. Sushi good. Will have Dennis put ring inside otoro. Will make Izaya's tummy happy and accept you being his wife." the Afro-Russian said, making a vein pop on Shizuo's head. "Si~mon~" he growled that name, but before he could stand up the Dullahan's shadows wrapped themselves around him.

"You know, Shizuo…" Tom began. "Simon's idea isn't that bad, but maybe you shouldn't put the ring inside his favorite sushi. The smell, get what I mean?" The last sentence was mumbled while he took a cautions glance at Simon who still stood beside their table smiling broadly. "Sushi good. Our otoro always end up making Izaya's tummy cheer up." Simon repeated before a customer called out to him. After the giant left them alone Tom began to speak again.

"Tomorrow's Valentines Day, you could hide the ring inside a cake or chocolate. It's nothing big, but it's still special."

Shizuo ran over the idea inside his head. Izaya wasn't such a great fan of sweets, but it doesn't mean that he never touches them from time to time. After all, Izaya always took a few bites when they had cake to celebrate one of their birthdays or Christmas. He even ate the dark chocolate Shizuo had gifted to him last year for Valentine.

So with that settled he ran to the next bakery after his work day came to an end, where he ordered a small cake and gave them the ring to hide it inside.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Even though Tom offered him to take today off, since he had planned on proposing today, due to Izaya being loaded with work he declined and still came to work. On their way from one client to another they passed the bakery where the blonde bodyguard picked up his order. The little cake turned out beautiful. It had the form of a rose and it was iced with red colored chocolate. It nearly looked like the real flower and Shizuo was fascinated by the thought what a professional patisserie could do.

On their way to their last client Tom offered to carry the cake for him, so Shizuo wouldn't damage the delicate masterpiece during one of his rages.

After literally sending the pour soul which refused to pay his debts, towards heaven and catching him by the foot before his head smashed against the floor, Tom was able to collect half the money the guy owned them. With a promise to come back next week they left.

"I'm home." he called after walking through the door of their now shared apartment, taking off his shoes. Entering the living room slash office he could see Izaya stretching himself in his chair, already wearing his comfy night clothes.

"Welcome home, Shizu-chan. Had a nice day?" the smaller male asked, taking up his work again. Setting the box, he was carrying down on the couch he walked over to his boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around him from behind the chair he placed his chin on top of Izaya's shoulder. "The usual. Ya still working, Flea?" he murmured against his lover's cheek, before kissing it gently.

"Just finishing up." Izaya told him and true to his word, Shizuo could see him clicking the save button. "How about you get us some food and drinks and we get a little comfortable on the couch. Your little brother's new movie was in the mail today." the dark haired male said, while closing every window on his computer that was still up and working.

Doing as he was told he headed towards the kitchen grabbing everything they would need for a lazy movie night.

That was another fact that surprised him about Izaya after they first started going out. Before he never would have guessed it but behind closed doors his boyfriend really enjoyed just lazing around.

Walking back towards the couch, the movie was already in, waiting for someone to press start, while Izaya stood beside the small table, curiously eyeing the box his partner had brought home with him.

"What's this?" he asked when Shizuo approached, before the blonde snatched a quick kiss from his lips. "Your Valentines gift." the blonde said smiling widely.

After first embarking in a relationship, Izaya made it pretty clear to him that he wouldn't accept being treated as a girl, despite the fact of him being the bottom. Shizuo didn't mind and so it was him giving on Valentine and receiving on White Day. Also was it him doing the cooking, since Izaya can be such a lazy ass and by the way, not so much of a good cook as well.

A sly grin formed on the informants face, while opening the little box, revealing the like a rose looking cake. Whistling in awe he took the cake out holding it in his palm. "Looks tasty!" he said with a smile. Bringing the cake over to his mouth to take a bite rusty brown eyes locked with honey gold ones. "Say Aaaah!"

Shizuo didn't know what hit him, when suddenly the cake was shoved into his mouth and he began chewing down on it without thinking. Nearly chocking on the ring he ran into the kitchen, spitting it out on his palm and quickly hiding the ring in his back pocket when he noticed Izaya walking up to him.

"What's wrong, Shizu-chan?" the Orihara asked with feigned worry. Shizuo still coughed from almost chocking. "What's wrong? I could ask you that, Flea. What was that for, huh?" His eye color turned a darker shade of brown while he seethed in anger and confusion. That wicked smile only grew wider at that.

"Oh, Shizu-chan looked like he really wanted to eat that. And me, loving you so much, wouldn't deny my little amoeba such a nice treat, would I?" came the teasing.

"How about you slip into your pajamas and we finally get comfortable on the couch." the smaller one sing-songed as he turned on his heels and left the kitchen.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was only a week after that Shizuo regained enough courage as to plan another proposal after his failed attempt on Valentines Day. This time, the idea came from Celty. It wasn't something flashy again, just a simple task. Her idea was offering Izaya a glass of champagne with the ring inside and so the blonde decided on just going with it, only with a few changes.

Since the informant disliked alcohol and carbonated drinks as well, he just went with something Izaya would like. Tea or coffee. He just had to wait for the right moment.

"Shizu-chan?" that sultry voice echoed through the living room. Humming as an answer the bodyguard turned his head from the television towards his lover, who was working on some quest that Shiki-guy asked him to do.

"Could you be a dear and make me some coffee? You pounding me doggy style until morning ended up in me not getting enough sleep. So make yourself usefu-aaaahl" Izaya spoke when a hearty yawn broke threw those glossy, red lips. Shaking his head free from all those indecent thoughts bubbling up and especially from his partners lack of shame for just randomly mentioning their latest night activities, he got up from the couch.

This was his chance. Now he only had to prepare the bitter and awful tasting liquid and slip the ring in. Good thing he always carried it around with him.

"Here, as dark and bitter as your soul, just how you like it. Louse." he said, placing the cup down in front of his boyfriend, receiving an amused grin. "Thank you. Brute." He reached out for the cup and took a sip, before placing it back down. As Izaya continued with his work the blonde waltzed back towards the couch, not able to pay anymore attention towards the movie he was looking at.

Eternity, but in reality just one hour later, from the corner of his eye he could see Izaya standing up from his chair and slowly walking up behind him. His hands smoothly wrapped around Shizuo and a kiss was placed on the blondes left cheek. Shizuo smiled in victory. As Izaya let go of him, he grabbed his jacket that was hanging over the back of the couch, slipping in.

"I'll be out for a bit, to bring Shiki-san his information." the dark haired male said already putting on his shoes and leaving the apartment.

The fake blonde blinked several times. Confused he rushed up from were he was sitting at over to Izaya's desk.

There it was. The still half filled cup, with by now ice cold coffee, the ring still inside.

Another attempt failed. Shizuo sighed as he fished the golden ring out and dumped the liquid in the sink.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

White Day came around and by now Shizuo was absolutely sure that karma was indeed a bitch. One which really seemed to hate him.

It was a hopeless case. After the second failed attempt he tried several others. Each and every one ended up in a total disaster.

When Shizuo had took Izaya out for a walk, so he would be able to see that banner with his proposal flying behind that plane, Kadota had cleared for him, the informant had crouched down on the street in order to tie up his shoes. Completely missing the message, that was meant for him.

When he tied the ring around a puppy's neck, it ended in having to search for the run away dog in order to get his ring back. Why he even listened to Shinra's idea was a complete riddle to him. He knew his boyfriend wasn't all too fond of dogs, but in his desperation he clearly forgot about it.

He even just placed the ring box plainly to see for the naked eye on top of Izaya's pillow. But no! The raven haired man just fell asleep on the couch that particular evening.

But the final blow to him was yesterday evening. It happened while they were cuddling on the couch, watching a live show with Shizuo's little brother alias Yuhei Hanejima staring it.

"Orihara Izaya-san, please marry Heiwajima Shizuo-san." Kasuka had offered his big brother, he would say during the life show. Not revealing them being family of course.

So after the interviewer announced that a fan of Hanejima-san had made a special request, the actor's face turned towards the camera. Playing his role as match-maker a charming smile graced his usually emotionless face, showing Shizuo what an amazing actor his little brother was.

His heart began to beat faster when he saw his brother's lips part... everything went black, just before that one sentence could have been spoken. A power shortage had occurred, now of all times. While the fortissimo was storming outside, to let his furry out on some innocent street signs rather than the expensive furniture, Izaya made his way up to their bedroom, to get some sleep.

Fourteen attempts to propose to his Flea and nothing worked. What now? He had asked everyone he knew for help and ideas. Sure he still hadn't tried Simon's otoro-idea, which was the very first he was being offered to use, but that one was just ridiculous. Who in their right mind would accept a wedding ring that reeks of fatty tuna?

So now, the couple was sitting on a table in Russian Sushi. Treating his depressed boyfriend to sushi was Izaya's White Day gift for returning the attempted favor from Valentines Day.

 _"He should have just listened to me."_ Simon spoke in Russian as he served them their meal. Izaya smiled. It was part lovingly, part amused as he watched the blonde starting to poke at his food with his chopsticks.

 _"You know how he is like, Simon. As soon as something settles inside that head of his, he tends to forget even the simplest things."_ Izaya laughed back at Simon. _"But that's just another site to love about my protozoan."_ Izaya added smiling softly at his brute. Looking up from his food, the bodyguard frowned at the use of a language he didn't understand. All he could tell was that they were speaking in Russian. Simon walked away, tending to other customers.

Still feeling down, he put the first piece of yellow tailed sushi inside his mouth, while Izaya already chewed on his second piece.

"I love otoro." the black haired one spoke with his mouth full. Shizuo looked up to him. "And I can't even get enough from the smell. So delicious!" Izaya moaned out, before shoving two more pieces inside his mouth, almost looking like a hamster.

This was rather strange. He never saw Izaya gobble down his favorite food like he was in a rush or something like that.

"You know, Shizu-chan…" The last piece of otoro disappeared. "You should have just gone with Simon's idea." Izaya said before emptying his cup of tea.

Shizuo was confused.

"Also…" the informant reached out to poke at the crease between the blonde's brows, laughing happily. "… if you had just come up to me and said: Oi, let's marry. It would have been so much easier; don't you think so too?"

It took awhile for the fortissimo of Ikebukuro to realize the obvious meaning behind those words. Slowly his eyes widened.

"After all… There's no way I would refuse marrying my favorite plaything."

The vein popped.

"I~Za~YAAAAAAA!"

And the chase was on.

 **THE END**


End file.
